


Our Little Boy

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Our little waffle is jealous.' Jenson cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of Stoff’s head. Stoffel huffed in annoyance and tried to swat Jenson away, but when the Briton refused to let go, he just accepted his fate and hugged back."Or, Stoffel is jealous about Nando spending time with Carlos and sulks





	Our Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious McFamily problem :p  
> Grumpy Stoff is the Cutest Stoff :3

Fernando almost snorted when he read the message Jenson had sent him.

Come over, our boy is sulking :/ xx

He knew Stoffel did not have the race he had been hoping for, with a technical problem causing a DNF, but it was unusual for Stoffel to sulk around after something like that. He frowned a little, but quickly made his way over to his driver room, saying a quick goodbye to Carlos when the younger Spaniard gave him a quizzical look.

Jenson was sat on the sofa, the young Belgian slumped against his side. Stoffel’s arms were crossed over his chest and he had a pout on his face. Fernando flopped down on Stoffel’s other side, glancing at Jenson, who just gave a shrug.

“Stoff, you okay?” Fernando asked gently, wrapping an arm around Stoff’s shoulders. Stoff made a half-hearted noise but ignored him besides that, only cuddling closer to Jenson. Nando pulled his arm away, hurt by Stoff’s behaviour. Jenson gave him an apologetic smile, clearly not understanding what was going on either. Fernando seemed unsure what to do, which was a first as well. Eventually it was Jenson who gently pushed Stoff away a little, giving him a slightly stern look that made Stoffel blush.

“Tell us what’s wrong Stoffel.” Jenson said. ruffling the man’s hair when he saw the discomfort on Stoff’s face. Stoffel shrugged, peeking at Fernando for a moment before looking down at the floor. 

“Bad race, that’s all.” Stoffel mumbled, the blush still on his cheeks. Jenson raised eyebrow at him.

“That’s why you are ignoring Nando now? You sure it’s just because of the race?” Jenson asked skeptically. Stoffel’s blush deepened and he bit his lip. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Fernando asked quietly, still confused with what was going on. Stoffel glanced up at him a little hesitantly, but shook his head.

“No… It’s just… It’s stupid, sorry…” he mumbled, fidgeting with his sleeve. Fernando sighed and looked away. Jenson pursed his lips.

“Tell us, sweetheart.” he said softly, bumping his shoulder against Stoffel’s. 

“It’s just that you and Carlos…” Stoffel trailed off. Fernando was still frowning in confusion but Jenson seemed to catch on, chuckling as he pulled Stoffel into his arms, ruffling his hair again. 

“Our little waffle is jealous.” Jenson cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of Stoff’s head. Stoffel huffed in annoyance and tried to swat Jenson away, but when the Briton refused to let go, he just accepted his fate and hugged back. 

Fernando still wore the slightly bewildered expression on his face.

“Jealous? But why?” he said as Jenson finally let go of Stoffel. Stoffel shrugged.

“It’s silly.” he mumbled. “But with the Spanish GP you just spent a lot of time with Carlos and that makes sense since it the home race for the both of you, but I don’t know I just…” Stoffel rambled. Fernando’s face softened, holding out his arms to Stoffel. The Belgian sighed shakily and pressed close, leaning his head against Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando rubbed his hand over Stoffel’s spine, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s head.

“No need to be jealous Stoff.” Nando said with a relieved smile. “Carlos is a good kid, but you’re my little boy.” he said, pinching Stoff’s cheek. Stoffel glared but then only cuddled closer, sighing as Fernando ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry.” Stoffel mumbled again. Fernando chuckled. 

“Is okay.” he said. Jenson scooted closer as well, so Stoffel was squeezed in between the two older drivers.

“Does this mean we finally get to call you our little boy without you getting grumpy?” Jenson teased, wrapping his arm around Stoff’s shoulders. 

“No.” Stoffel immediately retorted. Fernando raised an eyebrow at Jenson over Stoff’s head, giving him a small wink.

“But if you’re not our little boy, we can not hug you, no? Does not make sense.” Fernando said, gently pushing Stoff away a little. Stoffel scrunched his nose up a little in doubt, clearly understanding what Nando was doing but not sure how to answer.

“No..?” he mumbled after a moment, a small frown on his features. Fernando shrugged.

“Is okay, I’m sure that Carlos would be…” Fernando started, but Stoff huffed.

“No! I...Fine. Call me ‘your little boy’, whatever” he said, pouting a little. Jenson snorted but held out his arm to the Belgian, who contently snuggled closer. Fernando pinched Stoffel’s cheek before wrapping his arm around him as well.

“Our little boy.” he cooed, pressing a kiss to Stoffel’s cheek

Both Jenson and Fernando ignored the little grumpy huff that left Stoffel’s lips, chuckling as they ruffled his hair.


End file.
